bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kingofawosmeness777
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Malcolm Evans page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JennyVincent (Talk) 21:44, November 2, 2010 Hey man Hey. I like your Malcolm Evans blog on Bully Wiki. But I have to inform you that you have to start posting the new chapters on here. New rule on Bully Wiki that Dan and McJeff created. Everyone who has a fanfiction story has to. Check out my Greg Ryder stories on there too. New ones should be on here soon. Also, I edited Malcolm Evans' character page cuz there were some spelling errors and I corrected them for you. And check out Greg Ryder's character page on here. I just made it a few minutes ago. See you around. SirLinkalot96 01:33, November 9, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Really, we have to post our stories on this wiki from now on? Will the other blogs be deleted? Kingofawosmeness777 23:21, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, the chapters on the Bully Wiki won't be deleted. They will stay there, and you don't have ''to continue your series if you don't want to, or post them on here, but you can't at the Bully Wiki. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 23:35, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Wolf Alright, thanks!!! :D Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 21:51, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure dude, I could do that. Greg is enemies with the preps, maybe for Malcolm to fully earn the Preps trust, Derby could send Malcolm on a 'hit' to beat up Greg, but Malcolm gets to know Greg at first and thinks he's really nice, and is starting to think twice about it. Does it sound good? SirLinkalot96 01:52, November 13, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 ::Haha, so, by the rate Malcolm's going, beating up Johnny and all, Jenny would probably end up hating him. (Not that I do, I'm not one for hate!!!). I dunno, any ideas?? Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 17:32, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::Well be sure to read and comment on all of the blogs to really understand the story. But mabye (and don't get mad) Jenny could hate Malcolm. Think about it, he got Jonhhy detntion, he destroyed Johnny's car, he got in fights with him numerous times, and Malcolm stabbed Johnny in the arm. But mabye somthing could be worked out through Lindsey or someone? Kingofawosmeness777 20:19, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Of course I'm not mad! That's what I was thinking, too. Are you planning on having Malcolm leave Johnny alone? Just wondering. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 20:38, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry, Johnny is Malcolm's arch enemy. If you've kept up with everything, after the rumble Johnny tired to ruin Malcolm and Lindsey's relationship. Malcolm won't let that go unawnserd. 22:12, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::I suppose. Any ideas? Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 22:19, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::: :::::How about Jenny is at the carnival and the ferris wheel malfunctions and she almost falls but hangs on to the seat. And Malcolm climbs down from his seat and pulls her back up and saves her? Kingofawosmeness777 00:30, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Haha, not that it's a bad idea, but I laughed when I first read that. I like it! Ok, here's my idea: I started to fall off the seat, and I did. I was stuck hanging from the seat, Mica and Melinda screaming for help. "HOLD ON!" Melinda yelled. "GREAT IDEA." I said frantically. I felt a hand tugging at me. "Grab on!" I did my best to grab on with my other hand. The hand pulled me back up to my seat, and I saw a prep with black hair. "Oh my gosh, what the f--...THANK YOU!" I yelled, hugging him. He pulled away, quickly. I didn't blame him, who would want to be hugged by a greaser (when you're a prep) who nearly fell off a ferris wheel? Add in more if you like. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 00:35, November 15, 2010 (UTC) (I don't know how Jenny thinks so I will tell it from the point of veiw of Malcolm): I pulled away from her hug, even though I blushed. I had seen her before with Johnny Vincent, but she might be his sister or somthing becuase I knew Johnny was still dating Lola right? I wasn't sure though. She broke the silence and said: "Thanks for saving my life, I owe you one." She smiled at me. I said: "Uh, yea....I half expected this to happen with the way they keep these rides at this carnival." She smiled and said: "Well, we should probably climb down to the ladder they have hoisted up down there." Kingofawosmeness777 03:27, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Player Stories Hi! I'd like to ask you to please follow the player stories rules. Like, signing the fanfiction, adding the sub titles, that sort of thing. Also, if you don't mind, on your next player story please try to write a ''story, ''not an opinion. Thanks, Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 02:40, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Yep, sorry. Kingofawosmeness777 03:03, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::It's cool! :) Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 03:12, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, King. I added on more to the chapter, it has a sad twist. The only thing I'm saying is that I didn't shoot anyone. At0micb0mb123 04:45, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey, man. Check out my new blog! SirLinkalot96 02:33, November 16, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey. The chapter finale for my story is out!! SirLinkalot96 22:26, November 16, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Question: In my fanfic story, Greg is dating Mandy, so could I edit Malcolm's character page and say on Malcolm's relationships that "Mandy stopped this though, ever since she started dating Greg Ryder." or something like that. Is that okay? SirLinkalot96 12:41, November 19, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Yea, I undersrand. I know how I'd feel if someone made an edit like that about Lindsey. But let me make the edit ok. Kingofawosmeness777 13:32, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, bud. SirLinkalot96 04:45, November 20, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, check out my latest blog post. SirLinkalot96 05:07, November 20, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey I wondered, when is your fanfic set? Is it during or after the events in Bully? I'm asking, because maybe I could add you to my story, and vise-versa? ♥Scarly♥ 21:48, November 21, 2010 (UTC) It takes place in the same schoolyear as Bully, you know the 2006-2007 schoolyear. It's absolutley fine if you want to put Malcolm in your story. Kingofawosmeness777 22:26, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm currently near the end of game chapter four, where abouts are you? But, the preps do kinda hate Scarlet in my story, because she help Jimmy get into Harrington House, to destroy the Crapula Maxima. So, I have no idea how they could meet and be on good terms. ♥Scarly♥ 22:37, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Just wait until my next chapter comes out and you'll get a chance to warm up to Malcolm. In my story I'm right after Thanksgiving Break. P.S.: Jimmy, Gary, and Petey arn't in my story. Kingofawosmeness777 00:21, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm way ahead of you, in my story then. It's right near the end of A Healty Mind In A Healthy Body, and Other Lies. ♥Scarly♥ 00:26, November 22, 2010 (UTC) So what can we do then? Kingofawosmeness777 00:33, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanksgiving Day Contest Hello, KingofAwosmeness777! We are having a Thanksgiving Day Contest. In it, you may write 1 clique (only one) celebrating the holiday. It must include all members, and may or may not include an OC. For further details, and to sign up, click here. Be sure to submit it in your blog before November 25! Good luck, [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 06:22, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, one OC per every user's entry. If you want to know why; it's because since it will be featured, if won, I want it to be so that anyone who sees the main page will know (or get an idea) of who it is, and they may not know who the OCs are. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 23:12, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Well I see your point but, not that many people who don't know what oc's are visit this wiki. And it is told from the point of veiw of Malcolm anyway, Lindsey is only mentioned a few times. Cant you just make this one exception....pleeeeeeeesle. Kingofawosmeness777 01:42, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :::If I make one exception, then there will be more and more.People might get confused, if they do drop by from the BW link. Also, could you please not leave messages on user's talk pages to ask them to vote for you? It's sort of pressuring them, and then votes wouldn't be fair. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 02:53, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::I knew someone would ask that. Make an exception haha, ERM NO! Dan the Man 1983 18:05, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::First of all, I was not rude, you'd know if I was being rude, and second of all a no is a no, whether I said hell no, f*ck no, ERM NO or just plain bloody no. :::::Also do not tell me how to post on here okay. Dan the Man 1983 21:30, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Contest Rules Could you please bother following contest rules? Like, don't vote for yourself, and only one OC. Please change this now, or you may be disqualified. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:28, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Uhhhhgggg, fine. Just tell Dan to leave me alone. Kingofawosmeness777 21:33, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :Leave you alone?, I have not done anything. Dan the Man 1983 21:35, November 23, 2010 (UTC) : :You made a rude remark about the contest, remember: "make and exception, hahaha, ER NO!" you said that and it made me mad. But theres no reason I shouldn't put one more OC in the stupid story, this is Bully "Fanon" Wiki for goodness sake. Rules shmules I say. Kingofawosmeness777 21:43, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::That was not rude, that was me in a bad mood being polite. Now if you want me to be in a bad mood being rude, carry on with your whining. Dan the Man 1983 21:49, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :::If you don't like the rules, why did you join the contest? Rules shmules? Well, if you don't like them, don't enter, simple as that. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:45, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Well I fixed it though. Kingofawosmeness777 21:47, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Sorry, I just had to say, do we have to fight about it? This is supposed to be a fun contest. ♥Scarly♥ 21:52, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::No your right Scarly, we don't have to fight about it. I already fixed it, sos you guys can stop all this. Canada is the worlds greatest country. I changed my entry so It would only be Malcolm, ok. Kingofawosmeness777 21:55, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:57, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Just a question, but what has Canada got to do with this? Dan the Man 1983 21:58, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know, I just felt like saying that for no reason I guess. Kingofawosmeness777 22:00, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :::In future make sense and speak the truth haha! UK is number one :) Dan the Man 1983 22:07, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Doubt it, Canada rules! Kingofawosmeness777 22:09, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's commonwealth, thats why haha! Dan the Man 1983 22:19, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::They made a song about NY!!! But not Chile :|... haha, people know half where I'm from SOOO well, but, not the other half haha. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:27, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You're half Chilean? Dan the Man 1983 22:33, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::: ::::::Its a has more wealth than Britan too. I was born and raised in Oklahoma, but I've been living in Canada ever scince I started collage. And it is fantastic. I've also been to England too so I know Canada is the best! Kingofawosmeness777 22:41, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Yup, half Chilean, half New Yorker [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:48, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :No Canada is not wealthier then Britain. Britain is the sixth largest economy in the world, and is a part of the largest economy in the world, the European Union. Our GDP is twice the number of Canada's. Dan the Man 1983 12:17, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :I was talking about per capita. Canadians make an average of about 48,000 CAD per year. Whislt in Britan ists about 34,000 CAD per year. And Canada has a higher rate of human development than Britan too. Plus canada is about 40 times the size of Britan. Kingofawosmeness777 16:49, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::The UK has a bigger economy, has bigger influence in international affairs, has a more powerful military, has a global city like London, and has a Queen that OWNS and RULES Canada. CANADA AIN'T FOR SHIT. Dan the Man 1983 00:08, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Economy, thats all you rich boys ever care about is money. Bunch of capitalist dumb a*rses. WORKERS RULES, WORKERS FOR LIFE, GOD BLESS SOCIALISM! Dan the Man 1983 00:18, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Unlike lazy socialists, I prefer to be rewarded for all of my hard work instead of making the same as the guy who does nothing! CAPATILISM RULES! SOCIALISM RUINS ECONOMIES AND LIVES! Kingofawosmeness777 01:19, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Learn to spell Capitalism before you argue. If you're not rich, capitalism ruins your life. It's though capitalism that some people have to pay thousands of dollars just to see a doctor. Where as in a Socialist society, medical care is free. Everything that is important to people should be nationalised. Dan the Man 1983 01:51, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No its not that much for healthcare. You don't have to be rich to live in a capatilist society. Rich corperations employ you and since those corperations dont have to pay redeculious taxes they can provide their employes with a good health program and other programs for retirement and dental. If everything was natinoalized, you would have to pay exremley large taxes which leaves you hardly any money for anything else! Its not hard to get a job and pay for your own expenses instead of relying on the govenrment for everything. Kingofawosmeness777 02:00, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I don't give a damn how much it is, people should not have to pay for healthcare. People contribute taxation from their wages to keep most services in a country funded, so why the fuck do we have to pay to get treated at a doctors. Dan the Man 1983 02:14, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Mabye I don't want to spend my hard earned money on healthcare for people who arn't doing anything with themselves! Get a job or go to collage. If you get a job you can get free healthcare with your employer on a program. I don't want to spend my money on people who arn't doing anything with their lives. If your poor and can't afford health care, GET A JOB! Kingofawosmeness777 02:40, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Well you're doing it through a publicly funded healthcare system, thats what they have in Canada right? Dan the Man 1983 03:16, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Yes, Canada has a publicly funded system, but honestly Canada has a serious problem with a shortage of Doctors, whislt Britan has too many doctors. I use a private clinic and pay over 500 CAD to get a check up, but I can afford it. As for everyone else, there are far cheaper private doctors but the best advice for living in Canada is: DON'T EVER GET SICK OR INJURED! becuase Canada's healthcare system is horrible, but Canada is pretty scoialist anyways. Kingofawosmeness777 03:54, November 28, 2010 (UTC) No more arguments,alright? This is getting out of hand. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:37, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Jenny is right. On that note KOA, we will never agree okay, you just need to see Socialism from a working class point of view to understand it. So we can agree to disagree. Dan the Man 1983 15:10, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Like I said, we have agreed to disagree, okay. Dan the Man 1983 19:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanksgiving Contest Reminder Looks like the Thanksgiving Contest is coming to an end. We got at least 3 entries, and all contestants did well. Today is the last day to enter, and vote! So make sure you enter at least by 12:00 PM, all time zones, as long as you specify which time zone. The featured article will last from Thanksgiving (November 25) to December 1st. Be sure to vote Here! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 19:55, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: The new clique your trying to create. Thanks for the suggestion, but I won't be creating goth or emo. I have an idea of what I want it to be, I just haven't added it yet. I want it to be halfway finished before I start adding it. ♥Scarly♥ 04:59, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that. I just took offense to that cuz I'm kinda living in a poor lifestyle, and I was kinda mad at the time cuz my girlfriend just dumped me :( . Forgive me for my ignorance. SirLinkalot96 15:07, November 25, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Congrats! Congratulations! You have won this year's Thanksgiving contest and your entry will be uploaded shortly. Good work! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 17:31, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Thanks so much! Kingofawosmeness777 17:37, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Congratulations! Dan the Man 1983 19:36, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Fanfic Hi! So, A-Bomb123 told me you were using his OC in your story, and he's not really ok with it. So, could you remove the content where he features and change it? I suggest you work out where and if they meet, how they meet and such together. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 19:54, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hes the one who asked me to put him in there. Kingofawosmeness777 00:20, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I didn't take Derby's wallet. Plus I plan on making peace with the preppies. At0micb0mb123 02:26, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Besides, we can't just throw eachother in the stories without having a plan, so heres our plan: So an important person of the Preppies and the Greasers get beat up by the townies (you decide who gets beat up in each group). At first the Preppies and the Greasers try to ignore it. But it's hard to, the Townies had increased in members and are using their new members to attack their two most hated enemies out of all the students in Bullworth. The Preppies and the Greasers. One time during the week the Townies make an assualt on the Harrington house, and if it wasn't for the Preppies will to fight they might of lost the Harrington house. The Preppies are desperate, Parker (who is in secret a close friend to Brian Davidson) tells Malcom about Brian and about how he can help the clique. Once you find Brian he makes a mention about joining forces with the Greasers. You realise that that is the only thing you can do. Basicly then on continues the story, and you learn more about Garys involvment into what's going on, why the Townies are listening to Gary again, and how you're gonna fight back. Whatcha think? At0micb0mb123 02:56, November 26, 2010 (UTC) It's okay, Pete, Jimmy, etc don't have to be there. Your gonna have to convince BULLY's BIGGEST FAN to do that because C-Money isn't my character. At0micb0mb123 04:34, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Gary doesn't have to be there, we can use Andrew. If you read chapter 21 you'll know who he is. IDEA! Andrew overthrew Edgar and is the new leader of the Townies. how 'bout that? Anyways I'll try and convince C-Money. At0micb0mb123 04:37, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey, check out my latest blog. SirLinkalot96 04:43, November 26, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Okay, I just want to let people know that a new blog is out, that's all. So sorry if i annoyed you SirLinkalot96 04:59, November 26, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 What do guns matter? I had to use them when I was in the military. I mean I wouldn't be using them against the preppies or anything like that. At0micb0mb123 06:27, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Fight Hmmm, thats a toughie... I personally think it would be a tie between Malcolm and Greg in a 1 on 1 fist fight. I made this list of reasons of how Greg would win, and how Malcolm would win as well and even the disadvantages for both Greg and Malcolm. Here are my ideas: '''List for Greg:' 1. Grew up in the toughest and poorest neighborhoods, and had to learn to properly defend himself at a young age. 2. Was a Division League Champion in boxing for 2 years in a row, and was State Champion for 1 year. 3. Has won many fights against people bigger and stronger than him, but sometimes with help from others and usually by always looking for an opportunity to take down his opponent, such as aiming for a weak or injured point on the body (technically this is considered cheating but in these cases is also considered self defense so cheating doesn't really matter.) 4. And Greg has trained himself to reach expectations in strength, endurance, speed, and mental health to win in a fight, possibly giving Greg an advantage. 5. Greg is slightly undersized for his age, giving him a slight disadvantage in a fight, but his physical toughness makes up for his size. 6. Greg hasn't been boxing as long as Malcolm, and Malcolm is older than Greg, giving him a disadvantage in experience for boxing. 7. Greg is well trained in weapons than most of his fellow peers at Bullworth, so that gives him a major advantage in case someone pulls out a knife in a fight. List for Malcolm: 1. Has had more expensive boxing and self defense training than Greg, from having a lot of money, giving him a slight advantage. 2. Is taller, stronger, and more muscular than Greg, giving Malcolm an advantage over Greg in a fight. 3. Malcolm has always lived high up in society and lived in his mansion away from the real world, therefore not knowing what living in a poor neighborhood was like and having to defend yourself from other people tougher than him on a daily basis in a street fight, not in a boxing match, giving Malcolm a disadvantage. 4. Malcolm has boxed longer than Greg, from Malcolm being older than Greg, giving him more experience in the art of boxing. And that's all I came up with for now! So if Greg and Malcolm get into a fight when they first meet, then Malcolm should beat Greg in their first fight, like Malcolm underestimates Greg from his size and it ends up being a tie, but Malcolm gets the best of Greg and beats him.. Like Derby finds out that Greg has returned and sends Malcolm to beat up Greg when he's by himself as an initiation to take Bif's place as second in command of the Preppies. But Greg challenges Malcolm to a boxing match for Malcolm's championship belt and Greg surprisingly beats Malcolm and Greg becomes champion, but Greg turns down the place of being champion because he just wanted to prove to Malcolm that he could beat him in a fight, to the surprise of Malcolm. Does this idea sound good to you? I will leave you in charge of Greg and Malcolm's first fight and I will make the boxing match chapter. Does this sound good? SirLinkalot96 01:29, November 29, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Sounds good. Who will win? SirLinkalot96 01:49, November 29, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Okay, so should I wait until you break the ice between Malcolm and Greg's new found rivalry? And then after do the boxing match? SirLinkalot96 02:03, November 29, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 K. Let me know when it's finished. SirLinkalot96 02:36, November 29, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, I'm not gonna use guns in my story anymore, but heres an idea of how we might meet, this is through your point of view: I was hanging out in front of Harrington House with Derby, Bif, and Parker when all of the sudden a kid came walking towards us. He was not a Greaser, and not anyone I've ever seen. He was a little bit smaller then me, though he was also muscular, had shaggy brown hair, and looked just plain aggressive. "Well look who it is." Derby said letting out a chuckle. "What the hell do you want, Davidson?" Bif asked. "Look, I know we haven't been on the best terms," he said to Derby. "But something is happening, the Townies have a new leader. His name is Andrew Ammons, and he wants to attack the Harrington house, the Tenements, and Tads' house." He concluded. There was something about him that made me believe him. Though he wasn't getting through to Derby. "Yeah, right. Pauper. Are you trying to scare us?" Derby said. "Besides the Greaseballs, and Townies are allies." Derby added. Derby, Bif and Parker walked into the Harrington house. I don't know what was going on but something was keeping me there. Karma? "What if you're right?" I asked nervously. It felt weird talking to an outsider of the group. "Forget it, I've already tried." He said giving up. "Look, we could try and go to the Townies hangout, and see what's going on. Get a picture." I responded. "Alright, meet me in front of the school gates at 8:30 tonight," he said walking away. :End of thought. So whatcha think, would that work? At0micb0mb123 04:53, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, chapter 1 of part 4 is out. It's Greg and Malcolm's fight from Greg's point of view. And btw, I'm not using guns in my story anymore, so we could work with you. SirLinkalot96 23:32, November 29, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 So heres the final idea, you either agree or disagree. So, I'm riding my bike to what was supposed to be New Coventry, but something forced me to continue riding through Townie turf. Before I realise it I'm right in front of the Townie hangout. I decide to talk with Edgar (we're friends) but soon I discover that both the Townies have more members and that they're gonna break the Greaser Alliance and attack the Greasers and the Preppies. So I go to tell Johnny Vincent. He believes me and sets up a lot of his members to protect the Tenements. Next I go to the Preppies. Derby doesn't believe me, but you do. So we work together on the plan to take down the Townies. At0micb0mb123 23:45, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I have a question: Can Greg win the boxing match against Malcolm and Bif? But Malcolm will still be champ cuz Greg just wanted to prove to Malcolm that he could beat him in an even fight, not become champion. Is this okay with you? SirLinkalot96 00:30, November 30, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey how bout this: It looks like Malcolms going to win in the final round but Greg comes around and knocks Malcolm down for the count. And after the match, Greg even helps up Malcolm, saying something like, "I have no more to prove here." and gives him back his champ belt. Is this a good idea? Agree or Disagree. If you disagree, tell me why and we could work something out. SirLinkalot96 00:33, November 30, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Sure, that could work. Like Greg lets his guard down after beating him and Bif comes into the ring and knocks him to the ground for the 10 count. But, Bif overdoes beating up Greg and Malcolm pulls Bif off of Greg and restrains him. And Greg told Malcolm that he just wanted to prove that he's just as tough as Malcolm and make a point to the rest of the preps. Is that a good plan? SirLinkalot96 00:39, November 30, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Cool. Let me know when it's done, man. SirLinkalot96 00:43, November 30, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey Hey, just asking, please don't add fanfic stuff to character pages (the Bully ones, not OCs), that's what we're keeping informative, you know, so that people can get summaries on characters know what they write about. Thanks, [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 23:31, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:I need some help I'm sorry you don't like it; but there's nothing I can do. It's her OC page, therefore she can write whatever she wishes. No rules have been broken, and users may change character's cliques. Also, please don't insult users. If you have anymore questions, leave me a message. Thanks, [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:12, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::It is perfectly fair, and if you don't like what the page says, don't read it. A fanon wiki is about fanon, and changing character's cliques is considered fanon and is allowed. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:41, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Fine, if you want, don't ask for help. The point is, she can add that to her page. Sorry if you don't like it. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Kingofawesome that ain't cool. G4MEM4STER 03:53, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, if you don't like it, ask Dan because I'm not changing my mind. I think users should be free to add their fanon on their pages. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:55, December 1, 2010 (UTC) So what? It's in the ideology of her story. Now I'm not an admin , I'm just expressing my opinion. Fanon is what it is. If it ain't cool don't read it for fuck sake. At0micb0mb123 03:56, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey, watch your mouth. Also should be a rule against cussing.. G4MEM4STER 03:58, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::The rules here are the same as on Bully Wiki. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:59, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::How would they like it if I said: "All the Greasers and Nerds won the lottery and are now Preps and Johnny Vincent gets expelled and is killed by the police!" They wouldnt like that! Kingofawosmeness777 04:01, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm just saying, cussing is what lead to war. G4MEM4STER 04:01, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::It doesn't matter ''whether or not I'd like it, what matters is she may put whatever she likes on her page, as long as it follows the rules. The point is, it's a ''fanon, ''it is staying a fanon and this argument stops here. If you want it furtherly considered, simply ask Dan, because I am not changing my mind. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser''']] ♣(Talk to me!) 04:04, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Hey, I'm not trying to start anything, I'm just saying what I think on the situation. If you don't like what this person has written in their story, don't add it to your story. I've done that with many things on here, that have become 'canon' amoung us. ♥Scarly♥ 05:56, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Kingofawsome@: Chances are you're not gonna write it. Besides it's for her story which she is FREE to write. G4MEM4STER@: Cussing doesn't lead to war, differences do. You'd understand that if you were in war. But know you're behind a fucking computer. Jenny I'm sorry I can't stand it when kids do that. At0micb0mb123 04:04, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I am 22 years old and probably know more about war than you do atomicbomb. Kingofawosmeness777 04:06, December 1, 2010 (UTC) You probably do, I was in Afghanistan though, were you? At0micb0mb123 04:09, December 1, 2010 (UTC) He was in the Marine Corps dude. Bullyrocks! 04:11, December 1, 2010 (UTC) No but I was in west Africa with a Mercenary company for a few months. Kingofawosmeness777 04:13, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Nice, (I say that not sarcastically either) I hope you do know more then I do. What I saw in Afghanistan wants me to forget everything about war. At0micb0mb123 04:15, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Is this a battle of will, becuase I was in combat a few times and I know a thing or two about using guns. Kingofawosmeness777 04:19, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Nice I'm pretty impressed. But right now the thing that is pissing me off is that G4MEM4STER keeps asking if I killed people. G4MEM4STER if you're reading this, I was in combat but I am very offended to the fact that you want to know if 'I killed people.' I mean honestly you ask anyone who has seen combat that question they're gonna get offended. At0micb0mb123 04:40, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ugh, okay, first of all if someone in their fanfic wants write about a clique member like Bif joining another clique, then that is fine. If you don't like it then don't read it. We ain't making it a rule. :Second of all, to the person who keeps asking AB if he killed anyone cause he served in the military, stop asking that, it is personal. Soilders would rather forget what they saw or did. Thirdly, cussing does not cause war, leaders and their foreign policies cause war. Dan the Man 1983 11:50, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Also GAMEMASTER, you tell someone to watch their cursing again, then I'll block you. It is against the rules for an editor who is not a Bureacrat or Admin to warn people. Dan the Man 1983 11:52, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Whatever. Kingofawosmeness777 13:15, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I know this conversation's over but how does making Bif a goth offend you? SirLinkalot96 19:40, December 1, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Blocked Maybe 3 days will change your bad attitude, blocked. You were also blocked for breaking this rule too "Do not change Bully articles to add fanon." So for this, I extended the block to a week. Dan the Man 1983 19:31, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Unblocked Okay, you're unblocked, but edit within the rules okay. Dan the Man 1983 21:55, December 1, 2010 (UTC)